


I like it when you take control, Even if you know that you don't

by birdsintokyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bantering, But it's like not serious oppa kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Wooseok has noticed over the course of time from when they’ve become roommates that Jinhyuk takes any opportunity to loom behind him, his 12cm height advantage and broad shoulders a curse to Wooseok’s existence.





	I like it when you take control, Even if you know that you don't

**Author's Note:**

> Warning? I do use the word 'pussy' once in this fic to refer to something that is not a vagina but it's used in a mocking/non-serious kind of way. If that triggers you then I'd advise you not to read just in case! 
> 
> Also in this au they're not together yet but that's just how I imagined it in my head :)

“Why do you always do that?” Wooseok twists his head around with a huffy face, or twists as much as he physically can with Jinhyuk’s arms wrapped around his torso and solid frame against his back. 

Jinhyuk is exceptionally touchy, Wooseok knows this. _Has_ known this for the odd 5 or so years that they’ve known each other since freshman college. It’s not like Jinhyuk is disrespectful of others’ personal space, much less to strangers lest he make them feel burdened or uncomfortable, but Jinhyuk is quick to embrace and touch once familiarity is established. And it’s not like Wooseok minds per say. He realises ‘Physical Touch’ is Jinhyuk’s primary love language, thanks to that quiz Jinhyuk took and whom had forced Wooseok into taking as well (Wooseok’s is ‘Quality Time’ if you must know), so if anything he’s become tolerant and desensitised by Jinhyuk’s constant need to cuddle. 

But this is different. Because Jinhyuk linking their fingers as they’re walking in the crowded subway terminals is something distinct and separate to, for example, Jinhyuk purposefully lining up behind him, unnecessarily close and far beyond Wooseok’s comfort zone, as he does the dishes.

(“If you’re not going to help me scrub your burnt fried rice off this pan, please, if you would so kindly, fuck off.” Wooseok reprimands calmly with a smile but with his personal brand of threatening mixed in. 

“Should have cooked then instead of choosing dish washing duty,” Jinhyuk quips back happily, loitering behind Wooseok for a few more seconds before shifting away to dig through the freezer for ice cream and let Wooseok scrub in peace.)

But Wooseok has noticed over the course of time from when they’ve become roommates that Jinhyuk takes any opportunity to loom behind him, his 12cm height advantage and broad shoulders a curse to Wooseok’s existence. This time, Wooseok is squatting in front of their DVD collection, swiping through various B rated horror movies (Wooseok’s) and animes (both of theirs) they’ve accumulated together before Jinhyuk’s annoyingly long, slenderman arms creep around his biceps and immobilise him; encasing him in a Jinhyuk’s shaped strait jacket. 

Wooseok can feel Jinhyuk’s breath raise the hairs on the back of his neck as the older teases, “Can we not watch Flipped tonight? Don’t really feel like drowning in your tears, _again_.” 

And it’s this jab at Wooseok’s favourite romantic movie that sets off Wooseok’s sour mood and begets the question that’s been burning at the back of Wooseok’s mind for months now but hadn’t found the energy to ask. 

“Why am I always doing what?” 

At this point, Jinhyuk is still unbothered by Wooseok’s metaphorically raised claws. 

“Why are you always crowding up behind me?”

It’s then that Wooseok can feel Jinhyuk’s body freeze up. He strains his neck a bit but the slight pain is worth it when he spots Jinhyuk’s panicked eyes and chewed lip.

Hm, this is interesting. 

Jinhyuk is caught enough off guard that when Wooseok breaks out of Jinhyuk’s hold and pivots around, the taller loses balance, a large hand bracing himself on the floor as he falls onto his butt.

Wooseok leans into Jinhyuk’s face, smirking at how the other’s ears are tinted pink. 

“Come on, tell me.”

He expects Jinhyuk to push him away. To tell him to cut it out so they can order take-out and watch the movie. He doesn’t expect Jinhyuk to confess, “I like how small you are.”

Wooseok, already in a little bit of a fussy disposition, begins to seethe, “Oh fuck off, being tall isn’t everything. You like bullying me to make your ego trip?”

“No!” Jinhyuk interrupts his ranting to explain with a flustered gesture of hands, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way!”

Now Wooseok is confused. “What do you mean?”

Jinhyuk only turns more red, his blush travelling from his ears all the way down to the neckline of his shirt as he’s forced to spell out all his shameful thoughts, “You’re so… small. Petite. Compact.”

“Thanks smart ass, I don’t need you to word vomit all the synonyms you’ve got in that tiny head of yours,” Wooseok cuts Jinhyuk short before the other can continue. “I mean what do you mean by ‘not in a bad way’?”

“Like, you’re cute.” Jinhyuk utters out dumbly.

Wooseok thinks Jinhyuk’s brain has retreated into a state of shock from embarrassment (for what reason Wooseok isn’t entirely sure of yet) because the other makes no other efforts to elaborate. 

Wooseok recounts all the times he’s seen Jinhyuk physically cringe every time he’s raised his voice a couple of octaves and pointed his fingers in a gross act of aegyo. 

“Okay thanks but,” Wooseok counters back. He wants to get to the bottom of this. “I know you don’t appreciate my aegyo asides from when I use it on the ahjummas at the market for more beef than what we actually paid for.”

“_Tell me what you mean, Jinhyuk."_ Wooseok is the one to crowd Jinhyuk his time, swivelling closer so he’s as close as he can possibly be between Jinhyuk’s spread legs. 

“I-I don’t know, not exactly.” Jinhyuk finally manages formulate some kind of answer. “Sometimes it’s because I feel like I'm protecting you.”

Wooseok can see what Jinhyuk means by that, recalling all the times Jinhyuk has stood behind him on the train to brace him against the force of the swaying carriage. And Wooseok knows he doesn’t need protecting, but he also knows that Jinhyuk knows that and the other does things because he genuinely cares about him.

“Sometimes I like how you fight against it, but you still let me do it.”

The gravity of the situation, the position, the tension in the room and between their bodies hits Wooseok and a flipped is switched inside his mind.

“Oh yeah? You like it when I fight you a little?” Wooseok’s voice is breathy but assertive, there's a lilt in his voice that he reserves for hook ups and frat parties for back in the day. “Make you work for it?”

Jinhyuk visibly gulps.

“You like it how you’re so much bigger than me,” Wooseok trails a delicate finger up Jinhyuk’s extended torso, cruising up along the soft cotton of Jinhyuk’s t-shirt as he purrs. “But _I’m_ the one that calls all the shots, right? Because I’m the one letting you get close in the end, isn’t it?”

There’s no response from Jinhyuk, the only thing audible in the room right now is Jinhyuk’s harsh breathing and the sound of Wooseok’s thrumming heartbeat echoing loudly in his ears.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yeah,” Jinhyuk stutters. “That’s what I like.”

From then, it’s a flurry of rushed, bruising kisses that steal the air out of Wooseok’s lungs. There’s a push and pull of clothes being ripped off as they stumble their way with the tongues tied into a bedroom. They’ve directed themselves into Wooseok’s since he had the double bed and the prep is honestly suboptimal but Wooseok makes sure to comment on it as Jinhyuk slips on a condom and slides in. 

“You like how tight I am, don’t you?” Wooseok breathes out through the burn of being stretched. “Only gave me a few fingers because you like how it makes you feel bigger, am I right?”

“Fuck,” Jinhyuk hisses, biting his bottom lip as he bottoms out and does his best to refrain from thrusting into Wooseok’s heat, the younger’s words resonating at the bottom of his stomach in arousal.

“Come on,” Wooseok spurs Jinhyuk on once the pain has subsided. “Fuck me.”

And so Jinhyuk loses all inhibition and unrelentingly pistons into Wooseok, pulling him in with big palms at his narrow waist and Wooseok feels almost like a ragdoll from the force of Jinhyuk’s fucking, digging his nails into the mattress to anchor himself but loses himself in the pleasure. 

Wooseok sees Jinhyuk close his eyes, and he taunts, “Pretending I’m a girl? Is that why you like how small I am?”

Jinhyuk seems to trip over Wooseok’s words and his thrusting loses momentum as his eyes blow wide open in what seems like shock. But Wooseok derives joy from teasing Jinhyuk, even if he knows for damn sure that all arousal Jinhyuk is experiencing is due to him and only him. Wooseok utilises Jinhyuk’s shock to his advantage and uses this opportunity to raise his legs, pulling them to his chest so his ass is elevated. 

“Is my pussy tighter like this, Oppa?” Wooseok coos, using the same tone of voice as when he uses aegyo. “Does it feel good?”

Jinhyuk only seems to become enraged at Wooseok’s provocation and begins to drive into Wooseok even harder than before, spitting out a furious, “Cut that shit out.”

“Why?” Wooseok disobeys and only continues his act. “Don’t you like it, Oppa?”

Jinhyuk doesn’t have the energy to debate any further, only letting Wooseok’s overly sweet, teasing wash over him in resignation. Jinhyuk can’t even register what shit Wooseok is spewing anymore, but his ears pick up phrases like “I think I can feel you in my stomach, Oppa” and “I’m going to feel you for days after”. Jinhyuk loses it when Wooseok begins to tense and the taller comes with a deep, exhausted groan as he releases, burying himself as deep into Wooseok as he can as he empties his seed inside the younger.

“Damn,” Wooseok breaks the tension when Jinhyuk eventually pulls out and ties off the condom. “You’re into some nasty shit.”

“You’re the one that started it,” Jinhyuk retaliates tiredly.

It’s not untrue.

“After I blow you and get you off we’re gonna have to talk about this.” Jinhyuk declares with finality in his voice as he hunkers down and wraps a fist around Wooseok’s cock.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, pretend you don't know me please.  
This isn't even the smut I wanted to write :c but it's the smut ur getting so, hope u enjoyed I guess  
Clearly inspired by all the times [Jinhyuk has glued himself to Wooseok's back](https://defwang.tumblr.com/post/186813422075/jinhyuks-glued-to-wooseoks-back) for literally no reason.


End file.
